


Does the Pedicure Match the Manicure?

by JennaUtena



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Crack, Kali (Teen Wolf) mentioned, M/M, Pack Bonding, werewolf anatomy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:01:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27678463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennaUtena/pseuds/JennaUtena
Summary: Stiles had questions. A lot of questions. But he wasn't sure he'd escape with all of his body parts if he asked this one.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Vernon Boyd/Erica Reyes
Comments: 7
Kudos: 95





	Does the Pedicure Match the Manicure?

“Stiles, no,” Peter advised. 

“Stiles, yes,” the boy fired back, easing down on the couch next to a bemused blonde. 

She cocked an eyebrow nearly as impressive as their Alpha’s before slinging her legs across his. 

“Are either of us going to regret the next few words out of your mouth, Batman?” 

Stile feigned offence but still looked at Peter for approval. He got none and a scoff from Boyd and moved along anyway. 

“So...,” he tried, before turning to the only other available Pack member, Cora, who smirked at him. She had heard the conversation between him and Peter and was just here to witness the potential bloodshed. 

“So,” Stiles coughed out. 

“So,” echoed Erica. “You finally decided to join me and Boyd for a threesome?” 

“What? No?” Stiles yelled, bracing himself from Boyd’s glare only to choke when met with a more than interested stare. “I mean...no, stop deflecting!” 

Peter giggled—Giggled!—from where he was while Cora retched. Erica scooted closer to Stiles, nearly sitting on his lap, and put an arm around his shoulders. He involuntarily relaxed in her hold but seized up again when Boyd’s stare grew more heated and he moved closer. 

Stiles’ heartbeat must have been racing faster than normal because Derek, shifted and growling, broke into the room and swept Stiles away from the imagined danger. A few deep breaths informed him that nothing was wrong except Cora’s exasperation, Peter’s gaiety, Boyd’s interest, Erica’s amusement, and Stiles’ calming mix of confusion and contentment. 

“Hey, Big Guy,” Stiles soothed. “Nothing’s wrong but Erica trying to make me Boyd’s chew toy.” 

“In more ways than one!” She quipped, not quieted by her Alpha’s eyes flashing. 

Derek huffed disgruntledly at her, holding Stiles tighter and taking him away. Erica and Boyd joined Peter’s laughter when Isaac finally appeared and gagged at the sight. Cora cooed mockingly at the retreat. 

Stiles objected to the bridal carry though it was a major improvement from being slung over a shoulder. One good swing into Derek’s side made his butt hit the floor. The Pack’s laughter crescendoed as Derek’s concern turned to hurt at the betrayal. 

“Oh, stop it,” Stiles snarked. “My backside will bruise and yours won’t even smart in a minute. Now leave me alone! I have to ask Erica about her feet!” 

“Never knew you were into that kind of thing, Stilinski,” Boyd shot. 

“No! Nonono. No. No no,” came the pleas and corrections. “It’s just that Kali’s would wolf out too, claw-toenails, extra hair and all and I wondered if that was a her-thing or a girl-werewolf thing and Cora would've gutted me if I asked so Erica was my safest option though now, I’m not certain given the look she’s giving me right now and Boyd looking like he’ll bust a blood vessel if he holds his laughter in too much lo—” 

Derek slapped his hand over Stiles’ mouth to stop the word vomit but removed it before getting licked. 

“If you want to know more about werewolf bodies, just come to me and I’ll show you,” he genuinely offered. 

Stiles, as always when Derek opened up to him, was taken aback and in awe. 

The sweetness was ruined by Peter yelling, “You’ll show him alright!”

**Author's Note:**

> But seriously??? Do their feet match their nails??? Because we only saw 'wolf feet with Kali and CrazedAlpha!Peter but Peter was full monster so I don't count him.


End file.
